dtmfandomcom-20200213-history
Augusto Farfus
Augusto Farfus is a Brazilian factory driver for BMW, currently competing in the 2015 DTM Season.'Augusto Farfus', dtm.com, (DTM, 2015), http://www.dtm.com/node/365?language=en-gb, (Accessed 11/05/2015) Farfus has competed in the WTCC with BMW, and followed BMW Team RBM into the DTM in 2012. Current Season Farfus uses the #18 BMW M4 DTM for 2015, and achieved a single point at the season opening DTM Festival. He is partnered with rookie Tom Blomqvist in Team RBM, and was outqualified by his inexperienced team mate in both races. Background After an attempt at motorcross at the age on eight, Farfus moved to karting in his native Brazil until 1999. A move to Europe in 2000 followed, as Farfus joined the Formula Renault Eurocup, finishing twelfth in his rookie year. After winning the Eurocup in 2001, Farfus moved to the Formula 3000 Euro Series in 2002, and would again win the series in his second season. Alfa Romeo adopted Farfus at the end of the season, taking him to the European Touring Car Championship.'Augusto Farfus', wikipedia.org, (Wikipedia, 06/05/2015), http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Augusto_Farfus, (Accessed 11/05/2015) Sixth place in 2004's ETCC championship, Farfus moved to the World Touring Car Championship after it was reformed for the 2005 season. Staying with Alfa Romeo, Farfus took a best championship finish of 3rd in the WTCC with Alfa in 2006, before BMW took on the Brazilian for 2007. In four years with BMW's WTCC effort, Farfus matched his best campaign result of 3rd, before announcing his intention to join BMW's new DTM campaign in 2012. DTM History After failing to score on his DTM debut in 2012, Farfus finished on the podium at the following round at the Lausitzring. Another podium at the season finale was topped by a victory at Valencia at the penultimate round, which ensured that BMW stable mate Bruno Spengler took the title. Seventh, with 69 points in total, Farfus rejected a chance to return to the WTCC field to continue in the DTM. Title Contender After winning the season opener in Hockenheim at the start of 2013, Farfus was a favourite for the championship, but for a poor mid-season. Mike Rockenfeller duly went on to take the championship title, despite Farfus taking two victories in a row at Oschersleben and Zandvoort. He finished the season as runner-up after failing to score at the season finale, deciding to continue in the series in 2014. 2014 was a difficult season for Farfus, as he failed to bond with the new BMW M4 DTM. Farfus took just one podium at the Red Bull Ring, although he would increasing get to under stand his new machinery as 2014 ended and 2015 began. Full DTM Record Farfus' full results from his }} starts in the DTM are outlined in a series of tables below. DTM Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for Farfus during his DTM career: Career Results Below is a table showing 's full DTM record. |- | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 69 |pos = 7th}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 116 |pos = 2nd}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 39 |pos = 13th}} |- |} References Category:Drivers Category:Current Drivers Category:Brazilian Drivers Category:BMW Team RBM